Love at first sight
by CassiaFistula
Summary: Eriol had liked sakura at first glance. Will love blossom between them and how will Syaoran react to that? Who will SAkura chose? The mature and gentle Eriol, or, the forever grumpy Syaoran? Read and review please!!!
1. Fate

Beautiful.  
  
Ever since I first set eyes on her, I think she is beautiful.  
  
The first time we met, or should I say, the first time she saw me in the class (I was spying on her while she collects those wandering Clow cards), she was there, with a gaping mouth and an expression of confusion mixed with shock. This I find it amusing. I guess she must have somehow felt that I had a connection with Clow Reed but was not too sure of it yet.  
  
I have already try to suppress the power of clow reed, so as not to be discovered by her, but, can't help it, her power is getting stronger day by day. I must say that I have chosen a capable and yet, innocent and sweet girl to have the clow cards.  
  
"Everybody, listen up. His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa and he was a transfer student from England." Terada sensei introduced.  
  
" Nice to meet you all." I said it with a bow and a smile plastered on my face.  
  
"How disappointing, I had expected the new transfer student to be a female,"  
  
" Who cares, he's a handsome one."  
  
Murmurs about my appearance passed through the whole classroom.  
  
" Eriol, from now onwards, your seat will be beside Li and right behind Daidouji."  
  
" Thank you, Sir."  
  
I walk casually to her. She was just sitting in front of Syaoran. When she looked up, our eyes locked.  
  
" Nice to meet you." I tried to register my existence to her.  
  
".."  
  
Nothing came out of her mouth, instead, I could see that she was holding her breath.  
  
Again, she must have felt the resemblance of my power to Clow Reed. Well, I just have to be real careful in her presence.  
  
Though she held my attention, but in the background I could see that my cute little descendant is freaking out and Daidouji san is awed by this situation, maybe, she had something up her sleeves again. How cute.  
  
Perhaps, I can expect some interesting things done by them to entertain me. 


	2. Stare

'Where is she now?' I pondered as I searched around for her.  
  
Oh, there she is, under that tree, writing a letter.  
  
I sneaked up on her and was near enough to hear her mutter,  
  
" I have a feeling that this is not the first time that I've met Hiiragizawa Kun.."  
  
" Me too." I replied without hesitation as I stepped out from behind the tree.  
  
" Hoeeeee!!!!"  
  
" I'm sorry, did I just give you a nasty fright?" I tried to give her an innocent look.  
  
" No, you didn't.. I was just.. a bit shocked to see you here, Hiiragizawa Kun."  
  
" Do I have the permission to sit beside you?"  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
Good. Time to get familiarize with her.  
  
I started the conversation,  
  
" I also have the same feeling that this is not the first time we've met."  
  
" How strange! It's obvious that this is the first time I've seen you." She exclaimed.  
  
" Perhaps, we have really met up somewhere."  
  
" Eh?"  
  
" Perhaps, we have met up in the past reincarnation."  
  
"..."  
  
Again, expression of a mixture of confusion and shock surfaced.  
  
It's not her fault. Ordinary people would have thought that I was crazy.  
  
It was lucky that she was not someone who would doubt the words of others. Just look at how much she believed in Yamazaki's speaking of the history of something.  
  
It was until Yamazaki's girlfriend, Chiharu San, came over to tell them, " He's just telling you a lie", then she realized it.  
  
But, even if she knew that yamazaki was always lying, she would still believe every word he said.  
  
Sometimes, I really wonder if she's just pure innocent or, gullible.  
  
Time to change the topic.  
  
" May I know what's your name?" I asked, though I knew the answer.  
  
" Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
" Sakura? Cherry blossom? You sure have a beautiful name," I remarked. " Can I call you Sakura?"  
  
" O...okay, Hiiragizawa Kun." She blushed.  
  
Her blushing makes her look radiantly beautiful.  
  
" Just call me Eriol." I smiled as I helped her up.  
  
I make it a point to smile even when I'm alone. You never know when who is spying you and try to figure out what you are thinking by just simply doing guessing from your expressions.  
  
So, even if I met up some real troubles, I would still smile.  
  
Another reason for that smile is to make people feel that you are innocent and is of no danger to them, and thus, let down their guard at the same time, just like what Sakura is doing now.  
  
" Thank you, Eriol kun." She blushed again.  
  
I smiled again.  
  
But, this time is not because of Sakura, and was at the couple hiding at a corner, spying on us.  
  
Daidouji San was amused while Syaoran was similar to a volcano, which is just about to explode.  
  
It is really easy to guess what my cute little descendent is thinking.  
  
He was like, about to go up and gives me a good threshing, but, since Sakura was there too, he couldn't. So, the only thing he could do is stare.  
  
Not just any normal stare. It was one that says, 'One step nearer to Sakura and you will be dead meat.'  
  
I couldn't help but chuckled to myself.  
  
Finally, he can't stand it anymore and he walked out of the corner along with Daidouji San.  
  
While Daidouji San was talking to Sakura, he stomped straight to me and gives me a hard stare, a stare that was warning me to stay away from Sakura.  
  
He's just being possessive. How cute.  
  
I retaliated by giving him a smile, a victory smile.  
  
I'm not going to back off.  
  
I'm going to have Sakura. 


	3. Preparation

Time to act out the plan.  
  
"Magic of darkness resides within the key, by the command of Hiiragizawa Eriol, show your true powers to me, release and dispel!!!"  
  
"Ouch!!"  
  
Spinel turned his head upon hearing my gasp of pain.  
  
" What's wrong?" he asked, with a note of concern.  
  
" Nothing, I just accidentally hold the staff upside down and I end up holding the spiky part."  
  
" That's not the first time you have make this kind of mistake." Spinel rolled its eyes and said, while returning to his reading material.  
  
"Well, I'm not born to be a saint." I stick out my tongue at him.  
  
Feigned deaf, he asked, " So, what are you going to do now? Summoning out your staff for fun?"  
  
"Of course not," I retorted. " I'm going to let Tomoeda have a heavy downpour."  
  
" That's why I said that you are summoning out the staff for fun, calling for heavy rain for no reason... are you trying to flood Tomoeda this time?"  
  
"What makes you think so?"  
  
"Just a month ago, you did the same thing and call for a downpour which rained for days. What happened in the end? The city we lived in is flooded, forcing us to move to Tomoeda now."  
  
" Oh, is that the reason why we have moved to Tomoeda?"  
  
" Ruby, you scared me. When did you reach home? And how come I could not sense you at all?"  
  
" Well, you are too dumb and too engrossed in your talk to notice me."  
  
" Ruby moon, this is not the attitude to talk to your creator." I said angrily.  
  
" Too baaad, when you first created me you made me in a sense that I spouted nonsense every now and then and have absolutely no respect for anything and most important of all, I was to be very playful." She winked at me as she replied.  
  
I was at a loss of words.  
  
She was right, who am I to blame for? No one except me myself.  
  
And her words reminded me of the time when I created them.  
  
The time when I wanted a friend real badly.  
  
I was lonely, very lonely.  
  
I have no friends at all in school then and my parents' marriage is threatening to break.  
  
I hope for friends, which can brighten my life.  
  
So, when I knew that I have magical power and that I have the ability to create things out of my power, I was so happy that I create two creatures without hesitation, which was Spinel Sun and Ruby moon, to keep me company.  
  
..........  
  
I was sinking deeper and deeper into my gloomy thoughts, when an image of Sakura flashed before me.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Just the thought of her cheered me up.  
  
I had my friends, and now I found my angel.  
  
[But, I'm sorry,] I thought as I smiled sadly. [I'm sorry that you have to go through such angst for the sake of the Clow cards...However, as you go through such pain, I'll be there for you to cheer you up, the same for what you have done for me...]  
  
..........  
  
Time to get back to work.  
  
" Staff of Clow reed, with the power I possess, grant a heavy rainstorm to this town day and night with endless time limit."  
  
" Hopefully, he doesn't mess up this spell..again." Spinel muttered.  
  
"...."  
  
"Staff of Clow reed, with the power I possess, BLAST THAT BEAST OVER THERE!!!"  
  
" Huh? Oh, wait!!! I don't mean it!!!! I apologises!!! Sorry..."  
  
"SORRY NO CURE!!!! TAKE THAT!!!"  
  
" Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!"  
  
The next morning, Eriol had to wake up real early to entertain neighbours who came complaining of the noise (it was more like world war 3 in there) they created the night before.  
  
But nevertheless, the rain came and it was time for Sakura to transform all the Clow cards into Sakura cards. 


	4. Beginning

"Hohoho!!! A new transfer student in your school?" Cerberus asked curiously.  
  
"Not only mine. Touya also has a new transfer student in his class."  
  
" What was he like?  
  
" His name was Hiiragizawa Eriol," Sakura paused,  
  
"he is very gentle and mature, just like father..."  
  
Just then a lightning flashed and an ear deafening thunder roared.  
  
" That thunder had just scared the wits out of me." Sakura exclaimed while looking out of the window.  
  
" It's raining. Fortunately, all the clothes had been washed up and dried."  
  
" There's something strange with this rain." Cerberus said softly.  
  
" What?"  
  
" I say there's something wrong with this rain." Cerberus said irritably.  
  
" So, that means....."  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
" Hoeeeeeee!!!! Tomoyo chan, why do I have to wear the suit you made for me?"  
  
" Ohohohohoho!!! A mysterious rain had just befallen Tomoeda!!! Let's welcome Card Captor Sakura!!!"  
  
" But, all the Clow cards had already been collected..." Sakura said feebly.  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
" Hoe?"  
  
As Sakura turned to face Cerberus, the sky darkened as the clouds gathered to form a towering cumulonimbus and tornados appeared.  
  
Swift as the lightning bolt, the clouds attacked, raining blows which strength are enough to break boulders of rock.  
  
" Tomoyo chan, stand back!!!!" Sakura cried,  
  
while at the same time, she summoned her staff,  
  
" Clow cards, by the command of your new mistress, Kinomoto Sakura, transfer your mighty power to the staff, WATER!!!"  
  
A blue maiden appeared on Sakura's command and attacked.  
  
But strange to say, not only was the maiden not able to subdue the clouds, but she was also consumed by the clouds and disappeared in sight.  
  
" Why?" Sakura was too shocked and puzzled to notice that the attacks aiming for her had got nearer.  
  
" Ahhhhhh!!!!" Sakura shrieked in fear and had barely able to dodge every attack.  
  
" SAKURA!!" Tomoyo and Cerberus cried in unison.  
  
" Why? Why are the Clow cards not working?" 


	5. Flu

" Sakura, let's retreat!!!" Cerberus said forcefully.  
  
" But..."  
  
" No buts!!! You can't do anything without knowing why the Clow cards didn't worked at all!!! Listen to me, I SAID RETREAT!!!"  
  
On Cerberus's command, Sakura and Tomoyo retreat hastily, unaware that someone standing in the rain is watching them.  
  
  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ne, kero chan, why didn't the Clow cards worked?" Sakura enquired as she bathes with Cerberus.  
  
" I don't know... but..."  
  
[but, I could feel his aura... how could it be? He's dead for centuries...]  
  
Cerberus thought for a while and said firmly,  
  
" Sakura, could you get Yue to come tomorrow? I have something important to discuss with him...."  
  
" No problem."  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
" Master, it looks like you are having a bad flu today." Ruby Moon asked in worry.  
  
"He deserves it." Spinel said in disgust.  
  
" What did he do to make you despise him so much all of a sudden?"  
  
" Well, asked your master." Spinel replied with a note of contempt in his tone.  
  
" Master?"  
  
" I've done nothing. I didn't kill, didn't rob, didn't steal, nor did I rape. So, what have I done to make you displease, ah, AH CHOOHHH!!!"  
  
" I never know that you would be so wicked to stoop to bully a harmless girl!!" Spinel said angrily.  
  
" I didn't bully her. I am trying to train her up."  
  
" Ya, you bully her in name of TRAINING."  
  
" If you insists on thinking that way, then I can say nothing to change your mind."  
  
" Oh, don't tell me that you are feeling so guilty that, you can say nothing to defend yourself right now." Spinel said sarcastically.  
  
" ..... Ruby, are you free now?"  
  
" No, I'm busy polishing my nails."  
  
" Care to have some fun right now?"  
  
Ruby's ear perked up on the word ' fun',  
  
" What is it, dear master?"  
  
" I think Suppi is dying for some sugar, do you have the time to feed him?"  
  
" OF COURSE I DO!!! SUPPI COME, LET MUMMY FEED YOU, DARLING!!!"  
  
"AAHHHHH!!!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!! HIIRAGIZAWA ERIOL, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT FROM ME!!!"  
  
" Huh, what?" I asked with fake innocence. 


	6. Flower

" Ne, nee-san, is Yukito san going to come to our house today?"  
  
" Yuki? No, I don't think so. Why?  
  
" Hoe..."  
  
Sakura paused to think for a while.  
  
" Do you think ...if..it was possible to... eh..ask him..."  
  
" What?" Touya asked impatiently.  
  
" To... asked him... over?" Sakura asked hopefully.  
  
"......."  
  
" So, I guess it's not possible...but anyway, thanks for your help..."  
  
Sakura walked away, crestfallen.  
  
"...If there are delicious food served today, perhaps he would crawl over to our house..." Touya replied absently while reading his newspaper.  
  
" Oh, really? Then, then, I could cook the dinner tonight." Sakura said with great enthusiasm.  
  
" You are cooking tonight? Then I don't think he would come over."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" How can a monster's cooking be edible? People with common sense won't take your food." Touya said sarcastically.  
  
" Why, you.."  
  
Sakura took her revenge by stepping HARD on Touya's foot, and a painful howl could be heard throughout the neighbourhood.  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
" The rain just won't stop..." Chiharu said, feeling depressed because of the rain.  
  
" I heard from the news that it was only in Tomoeda that the rain are not stopping. Other areas have already been hot and sunny." Rika replied.  
  
" How wonderful!!!! This must be one of the supernatural occurrences!!!" Naoko responded with sparkling eyes.  
  
Chiharu and Rika sweatdropped and shake their heads, when Yamazaki popped out of nowhere and began his history telling.  
  
" You know what, Chiharu , Rika and Naoko? The rain is no ordinarily rain. The rains are tears. Tears from a woman who was crying for the death of her husband who died while building the Great Wall of China. Rumours had that, this woman would cry every year at the Great Wall of China, even after her death. Plus, do you know..."  
  
" Hai, hai. Yamazaki kun, aren't you supposed to clean the blackboard today?" Chiharu sighed, while returning to stare at the rain.  
  
" Rain can be so depressing at times. Look, even the cheery Sakura looks depressing also." Chiharu stole a glance at Sakura, who was sitting there, staring into space.  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
"How can it be? I have already collected all the Clow cards, so there shouldn't be any more ..." Sakura was so frustrated that she knitted her brow and pouted without her notice.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, something appeared in front of her.  
  
She stared at it.  
  
It was something puny but beautiful.  
  
It was after some time then she realized that she had been staring at a flower. She looked up.  
  
It was Eriol who had presented this flower to her.  
  
" Eriol kun!!!" She stood up abruptly and blushed.  
  
"This is for you." The flower was lightly put into Sakura's hand.  
  
" Thank you." The blush never leaves Sakura's face.  
  
" I think this flower is very suitable for you. It matches your warm smile."  
  
" Oh, really?" that comment made her blushed even harder.  
  
" I'm not telling you a lie. This is true. Your smile will always radiate warmth in people's heart even when you didn't notice it." Eriol smiled.  
  
" The same goes to you." Sakura replied warmly.  
  
Eriol just gave her a friendly smile and walked away.  
  
Sakura was thinking how gentle and mature Eriol is, when the stomping of footsteps, similar to an elephant, was heard and is coming her way.  
  
"OHAYO GOZAIMASU!!!"  
  
" O..ohayo.., Syaoran kun..."  
  
Sakura was amazed at Syaoran's outburst.  
  
[Normally, he can be quiet as a cat, and sometimes, he can be as noisy as kero chan. I can't seem to know what he's thinking ] Sakura thought.  
  
" Ohayo, Sakura chan."  
  
" Ohayo, Tomoyo chan."  
  
Tomoyo was about to say something regarding the homework, when she saw that Syaoran was again, having a staring contest with Eriol.  
  
Obviously, Syaoran had lost. Eriol don't even bother to play this game with him. In the end, Syaoran just freaked out even more, making him looked like a sore loser.  
  
[ Hohoho, this is getting interesting...] Tomoyo was amused and secretly thought to herself. 


	7. Determination

" Clow cards? What about those cards?" Syaoran enquired.  
  
"I can't use them," Sakura stopped and think for a while,  
  
" Kero chan had felt that this rain was weird and we went to check out the rain last night. I had used the 'Watery' card, but, not only was it unable to stop the attacks but also, it got swallowed up by the rain. What do you think?"  
  
" Have you written your name on all the Clow cards?"  
  
" Of course, I do."  
  
"Then..."  
  
Silence enveloped them as they pondered and not talking.  
  
" I'm sorry. I just can't thought of any reason why the Clow cards didn't worked." Syaoran said apologetically.  
  
" No, it's all right. Thanks for your help." Sakura gave him a cheery smile.  
  
She was about to walk away when Syaoran beckoned her to stay.  
  
" Nani?" She asked.  
  
Syaoran averted his gaze and fidgeted a lot before he replied, with his voice barely audible.  
  
" What do you feel about that Hiiragizawa guy?"  
  
" Hoe? He's, he's nice and gentle and, mature too." Sakura blushed.  
  
Syaoran groaned, but Sakura did not take notice of that because she was too engrossed in thinking about Eriol.  
  
[ That guy had only came for a day and she's already falling for him.]  
  
" Then...what do you think about me?" it took Syaoran a whole lot of guts to ask that question.  
  
" Eh? Syaoran kun? Hn..." Sakura paused to think.  
  
" Syaoran kun is a nice guy,"  
  
A flame of hope is ignited in Syaoran 's heart.  
  
" but sometimes, you can get real jumpy about some matters and your mood are unpredictable, which makes you looks frightening to people."  
  
The flame is reduced to smoke.  
  
[ No hope, no hope for me at all.] Syaoran thought miserably.  
  
" But if you smiled more, I'm sure you will have a lot of friends in Tomoeda." Sakura said, and gave Syaoran a assuring smile before she walked away.  
  
Strange to say, the flame of hope that was reduced to smoke just now had now became a raging fire in Syroran's heart.  
  
[ So Hiiragizawa, you want to play with me, huh? I'm not going to relent. Let's see who can win Sakura's heart first.] Syaoran thought determinedly. 


	8. Key Lost

"Sakura, you are a great cook!!! Every dish you made are delicious!!!"  
  
" Thank you for your compliment, Yukito san." Sakura replied politely.  
  
" I'm going to work."  
  
" Ah Touya, let me see you to the door," Yukito said. " Then, I'll be back soon to help you with the dish washing, is that okay with you, Sakura chan?"  
  
Sakura go red in the face. " It's all right with me."  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
At the door......  
  
'It's still raining." Yukito commented.  
  
" That's because this is an extraordinarily rain." Touya replied softly.  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" Nothing. Bye, Yuki."  
  
" Bye, Touya. Be careful on your way there." Yukito called out to him. As he closed the door, a small yellow creature flew to him from behind.  
  
" Yue, come out. I want to talk to you."  
  
On Kero chan's command, a blinding white light suddenly enveloped Yukito, and a pair of translucent wings slowly wrapped him up. As the wings materialized, it opened up, to reveal a tall man with bright amethyst eyes. He had long silvery hair that touches the ground and he had pale soft complexion. He could very well be mistaken as a delicate lady if you did not look at him closely.  
  
"Did something upset you?" kero chan enquired as he noticed that Yue was knitting his brow. " You don't look too happy."  
  
Ignoring his words of concern, Yue said with a frown, "It's so taxing when the personality of the false form crashes with that of the true form."  
  
" Huh?" Kero Chan was confused.  
  
Yue refused to say another word.  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
" All right, that's it." Sakura smiled with satisfaction. She had finished brewing a pot of red tea.  
  
As she poured the tea into the three cups she had prepared, she thought, [Does Yue san like red tea? Or do he prefer green tea? Shall I brew another pot of green tea?]  
  
She was thinking of whether to brew another pot of green tea, when she realized a huge shadow was cast onto her from behind. She turned around.  
  
" Hoeee!!!" Sakura squealed in surprise as she stared at Yue's beautiful feature, while Yue just gave her a look of indifference.  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
In Sakura's room.....  
  
" Yue san, would you like to have a cup of tea?"  
  
Yue just stared at the cup of tea that Sakura had held out to him.  
  
" Don't bother, Sakura. This guy don't eat or drink at all." The words came out muffled as Kero chan chomped down a large chunk of cake. He held out his empty cup to Sakura and said, " More tea, please!"  
  
" Why don't you take Yue san's tea?"  
  
" What!!! You are giving me a cup of tea that was cold??!! What if I get a stomachache because of it? Are you going to take care of me while I'm sick?" Kero chan whined.  
  
" All right, all right." Sakura muttered as she get up and walked out of the room, " You know, you can be so troublesome at times."  
  
As soon as she closed the door, the playful look on Kero chan's face was soon replaced by a serious expression.  
  
" What do you think about the rain?"  
  
" Unusual," Yue replied plainly. "Someone must have cast a spell to make it rain so hard. Someone who has strong magical power."  
  
" That's what I think too,"  
  
As soon as Kero chan said that, a blinding golden light cloaked him, just like when Yue had transformed earlier on, and Cerberus appeared.  
  
" The question is, who did it?"  
  
Just before Cerberus could say more of what he thinks, the door burst opened.  
  
" Well, here's your tea, Kero.... Hoeeee!!!!"  
  
" What? What happened?" Cerberus was taken aback by Sakura's look of surprise.  
  
" Oh, it's you Kero chan. You had just given me a fright." Sakura exclaimed as she poked Cerberus lightly in the face.  
  
Yue rolled his eyes, with a look of obvious boredom.  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
At the same time, in Eriol's house....  
  
  
  
" Ruby, get me my robe!"  
  
" Yes, master!"  
  
" Spinel, did you see my shoes?"  
  
" Which one? The red one, or the green one with Mickey mouse on it?"  
  
" What do I usually wear when I'm dressed as a sorcerer?" Eriol replied sarcastically.  
  
" The black one." Spinel muttered.  
  
Ignoring Spinel, the formidable magician called out to someone up in her room, " Are you done yet, Ruby?"  
  
" I'm almost done! Just wait for me to touch up on my make up!" Ruby shouted back.  
  
" Stop putting on any more makeup! You are looking more and more like someone who is made of wax."  
  
" Shut up, Spinel!! Or do you prefer to be called SUPPI CHAN?"  
  
" Why you..."  
  
" Get over it, both of you!!! We are going to be late!!" Eriol reproached. " Spinel, keep that book and sit quietly by the door."  
  
" But..."  
  
" No buts! Just do what I say so! And Miss World Universe, come down here immediately!! Forget about your make up, you are going to stay in the dark anyway."  
  
After much effort and kicking in the butts, Eriol and his two guardians finally set off to the Penguin park to wait for Sakura and her guardians.  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
" Master, they are here already!! Did you see them? Did you see them?" Ruby was so excited at seeing Sakura that she had a death grip on Eriol's arm.  
  
" Relax. I'm may be short-sighted but I'm not blind," Eriol smiled at the sight of Sakura, "by the way Ruby, do I have a feud with you?"  
  
" No. Why did you ask?" Ruby replied with curiosity.  
  
" You are cutting off my blood flow to my arm with that death grip of yours."  
  
" Oops sorry. I'm just so elated to see her." Ruby let go of Eriol's hand and gave a high-pitched laugh out of awkwardness before she was cut off with a paw with black fur.  
  
" Shhhh!!! Are you trying to get the attention of Sakura and her two guardians?" Spinel scolded her lightly.  
  
" That's enough. We should get going with serious business." Eriol said as he reached for his key hidden in his robe....  
  
And grabbed nothing.  
  
Eriol paled. He couldn't have lost it, could he?  
  
He began to panic and he started ransacking every hidden pocket in his robe and fished out all the rubbish in there. There were a wide variety of things. Out of curiosity, his two guardians decided to check out his 'hidden treasure'.  
  
" What's this? Lipstick? Is this mine?" Ruby asked as she held up a used lipstick.  
  
" No, that's Kaho's. She left her things lying around and as a result, she couldn't find it anywhere afterwards. Therefore I have to pick up every single one of them and placed them at their respective places."  
  
" What about this? A dead goldfish? Did you have a fish tank in your robe as well?" Spinel said as he held up the dead fish with a strong foul stench.  
  
" Fish tank? Where did I put it....oh, here it is! Take it!"  
  
The guardians sweated dropped.  
  
" Could you at least help by searching through those things that I've fished out for my key? I can't find it anywhere." There was a note of despair in his voice.  
  
"Could you have left it at home?" Ruby suggested.  
  
" No. I've checked before I left the house."  
  
" Could this be the reason for the missing of your key?" Spinel pointed to a certain part of Eriol's robe.  
  
A small hole.  
  
" Are you implying that it was dropped along the way here?" Eriol croaked  
  
"There's a high possibility." Spinel replied simply.  
  
" Quick, go find my key before someone else take it!! Get going!" Eriol said hastily while he pushed the two guardians out of their hiding place.  
  
" Some master...." Ruby mumbled while she rubbed her butt and head out to look for the key. 


	9. An apology to the readers plus the story

To all readers especially Fire Soul,  
  
I guess most of you would have notice that this fic is very close to the original manga, and thanks a lot to Fire soul, I noted that I own all of you an apology for copying a lot of the scene in the manga.  
  
SORRY.  
  
But I got my own reasons for doing so. I'm trying to show you guys the scene behind the manga. I'm following the manga as close as possible and at the same time, I'm trying to twist some of the scenes in the manga. I'm sure many of you have seen how I've twisted Eriol's character. ^_^  
  
Please be assured that there will be more surprises behind those original scenes in the manga.  
  
In conclusion, thank you for supporting my fic.  
  
Soul  
  
===============================================================  
  
In the penguin park....  
  
" Where's Tomoyo?"  
  
" I've called her, but she's out having dinner with her mother." Sakura told Cerberus, while at the same time, she kept throwing glances at Yue. When Yue looked up and find Sakura glancing at him, their gazes locked for a moment before Sakura looked away in embarrassment. It took her a while to calm down and looked at Yue again, to ask him a question that she had wanted to ask a long time ago.  
  
" Yue san."  
  
"......"  
  
" Does Yukito san remember anything you do while you are in the true form?"  
  
" No."  
  
" What about when you are in your false form? Do you remember anything he does while in your false form?"  
  
" Of course I do."  
  
" Sou desu ka?" Sakura said softly.  
  
[ Hoeee!!! I'm getting nervous now. How can I treat Yue san with the same attitude as with Yukito san? Though they share the same body, they are just like two different people.] Sakura thought. [Just take their looks for example: Yue is beautiful, handsome and cool, while Yukito san is....]  
  
" Sakura, watch out!"  
  
Sakura's thought was interrupted, when Cerberus shouted a warning to her.  
  
The clouds had gathered and the rain fell heavily, which caused the penguin park to be flooded in a very short time. The clouds rained heavy blows on Sakura and she was having a difficult time ducking them. Without the power of the key, she was rendered defenseless.  
  
On seeing this, Yue and Cerberus rushed forward to help their mistress, but before they could move a step, they stopped abruptly in their position. They couldn't move at all.  
  
It was as if they were weighed down by very heavy weights. They struggled to move, but the more they struggled the more their strength is drained away. They could only helplessly watched their mistress being dragged up into the sky by a strong water tornado, threatening to drown her  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
" Hey, Eriol. She is drowning." Spinel said, a bit displeased with his master for attacking a powerless child, especially when that child happens to be a girl. Spinel really is a gentleman.  
  
" I know. I didn't do it on purpose. You will have to blame the key. It seems to be a bit malfunctioning. By the way, it stinks too. Did you find it in the drain?"  
  
" No." Ruby Moon answered while sulking. " I sensed an aura coming from a cat and we suspected that it had swallowed the key. To confirm our guess, I shake the cat up and down hard and truly, it vomited out your key."  
  
" That's good. At least you have accomplished your mission and found my key. But why did you look so unhappy?" Eriol asked curiously.  
  
" Because.... THAT STUPID CAT JUST VOMITED ALL OVER ME AND I STINKED TOO!!!!" Ruby moon shrieked real loud before Spinel could cover her mouth. Luckily, the two guardians are too preoccupied to notice the shriek.  
  
" Eriol, shouldn't you do something about that girl? She is suffocating." Spinel said coldly while trying to knock ruby moon unconscious.  
  
" Ya, you are right. Give me a minute."  
  
Eriol summoned his power.  
  
Two water tornados formed and dragged up both of Sakura's guardians. Along with Sakura, they are suffocating too.  
  
" Oops." Eriol sweat dropped.  
  
" You just made things worse." Spinel said sarcastically. 


	10. Author's note

To all readers,  
  
As my college life is getting busier as time passes, I think I won't be able to update soon on all my 3 stories, including this fic. I may take weeks, or worse, months to just update one chapter.  
  
Plus, if there are any Spirited Away fans out there, Please support my fic. It's called 'You lied'. The story is about Chihiro waiting for Haku for 6 long years before she accidentally got back into the spiritual world and found him along with s beautiful girl.. What happened next is left to your imagination.  
  
In conclusion, thanks for supporting my fic.  
  
Soul 


	11. To Cecelia

To Cecelia,  
  
Thanks for giving me the suggestion of letting other people write my story. But as I say this is my story, I certainly do not hope that people get to write the story for me. If I do so, this fic won't be considered as my very own creation (though this story is not truly all my imagination). I truly appreciated your effort of trying to help me complete the story so that other readers won't have to wait so long, but without the same writer, the story won't have the same taste, right? Trust me, as soon as I got the time, I'll try to update the story ASAP.  
  
Thank you for reading my fic, and giving me support for writing a review to my story.  
  
Soul 


	12. Clow's burden

" What should I do?" Sakura thought as she tried to keep herself conscious. Though the water blurred her vision, she could still see her two guardians suffering along with her. This made her even more anxious to stop all these nonsense. She could not bear to see her friends in pain.  
  
" Please, anyone or anything, helps me to break this water tornado, please!!" Sakura prayed in despair.  
  
Maybe it's her power that was awakening, or maybe, it's the desperation that pushed her concentration to the highest., at this very moment when she prayed, a mahoujin appeared. Instead of the usual mahoujin, which consists of the element of sun and moon, a different mahoujin replaced it. It was similar however, there was an extra element in the mahoujin, the element of star.  
  
" Firey!!!" Sakura called out without realizing the change while holding her staff pointing to the card.  
  
The water surrounding she and her two guardians bubbled and evaporate off as steam. Three of them landed gracefully. While the two guardians catch their breath and tidied their appearances, Sakura studied the 'Firey' card closely.  
  
[ It has changed. It no longer looked the same.] Sakura thought. [ Do Kero chan have an explanation for this?]  
  
" Kero chan, Yue san, this card is ..."  
  
Before she could say anymore, her vision blurred for the second time of the day and she felt drowsy. Before she knocked her head hard against the concrete ground, a pair of slender but strong hands held her up.  
  
" What's going on? Is she hurt somewhere?" Ceroberos asked nervously, fearing for the safety of his mistress.  
  
Yue took a moment to think before he replied in a monotone: " She's asleep."  
  
That reply made Cerberus sweatdropped and fell in an anime style.  
  
"Let's get her home." Yue murmured.  
  
Before Cerberus could react, he turned and walked in the direction of Sakura's house, when he sensed a familiar aura.  
  
" Clow...?"  
  
'What's up?" Cerberus asked.  
  
" Nothing." [ could it be.? ] Yue was puzzled.  
  
  
  
===============================================================  
  
  
  
Meanwhile up on the tree....  
  
"Hey eriol, she fainted you know.' Ruby said worriedly.  
  
" No, she just fell into a deep sleep. This is due to the over exertion of her magic." Eriol explained.  
  
"Ya, thanks to you, she FINALLY knew the way to use the new type of magic." Spinel said ironically.  
  
" It's really not my fault that the two tornados came. It's just a mild accident, so stop trying to put the blame on me" Eriol said impatiently.  
  
" To think you are the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the mightiest wizard in the world. You could even make such a blunt mistake." Spinel replied coldly.  
  
Something in Eriol's mind snapped.  
  
" I TOLD YOU, I NEVER WANTED TO BE THE MIGHTIEST WIZARD ON THE EARTH!!!! IF THERE WAS A CHOICE, I WOULD RATHER BE AN ORDINARY GUY, GET A CAREER, A WIFE AND DOZENS OF CHILDREN!! DID YOU HEAR ME???!!!!" Eriol roared.  
  
His guardians were stunned by his outburst. This is the first time that they have ever seen him so mad. The most he would do when they are being rude is to punish them to clean the toilet and kitchen without using magic. Somehow or rather, this outburst seems far worst than what they had encountered before with him, and this made them very worried about Eriol.  
  
" Eriol, are you all right? " Spinel asked gingerly.  
  
Eriol glared at them angrily for a moment, before he got down on his knees, hugged himself and started to cry.  
  
This made his two guardians even more worried about him.  
  
" Oh dear, Master please don't cry, forget what that stupid Suppi had said, Okay?" Ruby said gently as she caressed Eriol's face and made him looked into her eyes to show that she cared for him.  
  
" Yes, forgive me master. I've been too harsh with my words. I should have knew that for everything you've done, you have a perfect reason to do it." Spinel said apologetically.  
  
Ignoring their words of concerns, Eriol mumbled, " I've never wanted to be the mightiest wizard on the world. I just wish to have people who treated me with sincerity. When I was Clow, people crowded around me to get me to perform magic for show, even worse, to create gold out of stones!!! All those people out there are determined to make use of me till I dropped dead!! Even the ladies around me at that time, throwing glances and charming smiles at me, are trying to get fame for themselves as being the mightiest wizard's spouse!!! What can I do? What can I do? What can I do? I can trust no one but myself!! No one but myself!!" Eriol said miserably.  
  
At this time, Eriol seems very vulnerable and looked like he thought that he was Clow Reed and was about to collapse from the burden that Clow had carried. Seeing that Eriol is in a critical condition, Ruby Moon decided to use her power and put him to sleep. Luckily for her, as Eriol's mind was in a state of confusion, his magic power had dropped to a very low level, far much lower that his own two guardians.  
  
" What should we do about him?" Ruby asked.  
  
" Bring him back to our home and let him have a good night sleep. We have to leave immediately as I'm sure that the strong power emitted from Eriol's outburst had alerted Sakura's guardians." Spinel said seriously.  
  
With this, they made way for home with Eriol on Spinel's back, while Sakura was carried home in Yue's arms at the same time.  
  
Both the Clow cards' Mistress and Master were deep in their slumber, meeting each other with their dreams connected. 


	13. In The Dream

" Where am I?" this was the first thought that ran through Sakura's mind as soon as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Sakura walked around in this foreign place  
  
" This is not my room....."  
  
Sakura is in a room, and yet it seems not. It was too large to be used as a room, but it has every thing that a bedroom should possess.  
  
The room was simply furnished, and it has an ancient design. This room seems to belong to a male  
  
"It seems familiar...." Sakura thought as she looked around.  
  
" Oh, it's Clow Reed's room!!" Sakura exclaimed loudly when she realized where she is.  
  
She began to explore the whole room in curiosity, when she heard a cough in the far corner of the room, hidden by the curtain.  
  
"Who's there?" Sakura asked timidly.  
  
Determine to defend herself and to protect Clow's bedroom from being ransacked by this thief (she assumed), she picked up a wine glass placed on a table nearby. Silently asking for Clow's forgiveness if she had indeed broken his thing, she advanced upon the still figure.  
  
Sakura's heart was racing upon reaching the spot. She took a deep breath before she lifted the curtain and was ready to swing the wine bottle.  
  
Fortunately, she peeked at that person before she swings. As a result, she stopped her action in mid air and she nearly dropped the bottle on him in shock.  
  
Siting there was Clow Reed himself. However, he was not his usual self. Usually, he would look confident, handsome looking and smiled throughout the whole day, even in his sleep(how Sakura knew that he smiles even in his sleep, I do not know).  
  
But now, look at him, his hair was disheveled and his eyes dull lack of the usual mischief in his eyes. His face looked pale under the moonlight. If people don't looked carefully, one would have mistaken him as a dead person, for he indeed looked dead and lying there not moving. Not even an inch.  
  
Clow had already been half sitting and half lying there for a very long time before Sakura came. Out of a sudden, he grabbed at the wine bottle in sakura's hand and gulped down the liquor, not even saying a thank you to Sakura, who has been standing there, gaping at Clow, astonished at the change in Clow.  
  
"Clow San?" Sakura croaked, when she finally find the voice to speak.  
  
Ignoring her presence, Clow just continue to gulp down the wine.  
  
Realising that there are numerous wine bottles lying at Clow's side, most of them being those well known for being strong, Sakura kneeled and grabbed at the bottle in Clow's hand.  
  
" Please drink no more, Clow Sama. Drinking is bad for your health." Sakura said sincerely.  
  
Not even bother to heed her advice, clow just grabbed another half-filled bottle and continued drinking.  
  
" Why did you care?" he asked hoarsely, his voice utterly different from his usual deep tone and is devoid of any feeling.  
  
Sakura shivered upon his cold tone, but she gathered her courage and replied simply, "Because you are Clow Reed." She smiled.  
  
Her smiling expression soon turned into a look of terror, when Clow upon hearing her reply, flew into a rage and began to destroy everything in view.  
  
" Why? Why is that everyone cares for me just because I'm clow reed?? Why is that none cares for me when I'm still not famous for my superior magic power?? Only when I'm famous then hypocrites came to offer me their help, which were in disguised asking for help!!! Just because the blood of two powerful magic-inclined families runs in my veins, I have to lead a different life from the others!! I just want to lead a normal life and have a family of my own!!! Why is that I can't have this simple wish of mine to be fulfilled while people's greed are being fulfilled? You tell me why, Sakura, tell me!!" Clow cried, his blood shot eyes fixed on Sakura trembling form.  
  
Once again gathering her courage, Sakura walked up to Clow and hugged him.  
  
" I care for you Clow san," She looked up into his soulful eyes, " because you taught me many things and I respect you a lot."  
  
Clow Reed's eyes widened at her statement.  
  
" I knew nothing of your family history, I just knew that you are you and no one else, and that you have blessed me with lots of gifts." Tears shimmered in Sakura's eyes.  
  
" Clow san, you are the one and only in this world and no one can replaced you, not when the memories of you lives in the heart of people you encountered. That includes Kero chan, Yue, and me." 


	14. Eriol's Miserable Past

This is the first time that someone had ever told me that she cares because I'm just me. Especially when the words came out of the mouth of a 10 years old girl.  
  
" Clow san, you will lead a normal life one day in the future, and you will be freed from this, eh, cursed life." Sakura said reassuringly.  
  
But Sakura's words are just as soothing as a prickly porcupine.  
  
" Unfortunately, my reincarnation is leading a wretched life as well." Clow thought miserably.  
  
Eriol was born without knowing who is his mother. He had been taken care by his aunt ever since he's born. His father married another woman when he's 3 years old. Eriol doesn't mind actually. This stepmother of his treats him well and he enjoy her love and caring. But one thing he couldn't stand is his father.  
  
His father, Tsuzuki Hiiragizawa, was notorious in the town for being a womanizer. It is said that Eriol's mother left not only because she couldn't stand the fact that his father womanise, but also, sometimes brought them back to their home. She can't stand sharing a bed and her husband with another woman, or worst, women. Eriol's father seems to enjoy more than one woman's company at one time on the bed.  
  
So she left. Tsuzuki was distraught. He loves his wife a lot. After she left, he womanizes even more just to let out his distress and to forget the thought of never seeing his wife again. He had almost played with every woman in the town.  
  
He would only be home during the evening when he would come back to change, only to be out in some woman's bed sometimes later. Every time he's home, he avoided Eriol, feeling guilty to leave him motherless at such a young age. Little did he know that by doing so, he's denying eriol the love from a father as well.  
  
To compensate for what he had done, Tsuzuki remarries again, to account for the lost of mother's love. Like his mother, this woman, Hisoka, loves his father wholeheartedly as well. But unfortunately, Tsuzuki did not return her love. He marries her mainly for the fact that he needed a woman to care for his son. Nothing else.  
  
Knowing this very well, Hisoka still loves him; a forlorn hope in her, wishing Tsuzuki would change. But even the woman he loves most couldn't change him, how can a woman he had no feeling for be able to change him?  
  
Eriol began to hate his father, for he had seen his stepmother crying ceaselessly late in the night, presuming that Eriol had gone to sleep.  
  
Another reason for hating his father is that, he is the cause for why Eriol was seen as a loner. No one wants to be friend with the infamous Tsuzuki's son. Parents forbid their children, especially girls, to go near him. People were gossiping about how Eriol was going to be like his father when he's grown up. Eriol almost suffocated under all those accusations. He wants to have friends, and it was due to that desperation, that he discovered his magical power on the night when he turned 6.  
  
Clow memories recovered, making the boy look aged and mature after all the memories are back. Still, he acts like a boy of his age regardless of all those years of knowledge in his head. Anxious to have friends, He created Spinel in his room soon after he regained his memories. But because his memories wee a bit mixed up, there was a small flaw in Spinel; He can't takes sweet food. You know why.  
  
Spinel had managed to get pass his parents as he could disguise as one of Eriol's toys. But not Ruby.  
  
Ruby was created in an accident. She was created as an image of Eriol's mother. Eriol had seen his mother's photo and had remembered her features very well .He knew what she looked like and he ached to feel her. He wants to know what's the feeling of being hugged by your blood related mother.  
  
He failed miserably. Yes, they looked identical in looks but not their character. Tell me, which mother would act like a crazed woman itching for excitement and enjoy torturing others so much? Since Ruby's birth, that marked the starting of Spinel's torment.  
  
Back to the story. As I say, Ruby was human like, so she is impossible to disguise as a toy. Very soon, his parents discovered her.  
  
His father was shocked. His stepmother was distressed. Not good. In fact, to say that both of their reactions were just ' shocked' and 'distressed' was an understatement. Their reaction were far more that that.  
  
Eriol ran away from home, terrified. Along with him came Ruby and Spinel and nothing more.  
  
He lived on the streets, scavenged for leftover in the rubbish bins. He led a life like a street rat. He was miserable, and his guardians were heart broken over his situation. So they try to help as much as they could while they suffered alongside with him.  
  
It was in this situation that he met Mizuko. 


End file.
